


Partners in Crime

by bizuria



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizuria/pseuds/bizuria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendra has just escaped from Torina. Warren has spent the last few weeks believing she was dead. It's a tearful reunion for the brotp to end all brotps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

Once I was sat down in the back of Trask’s black sedan, I noticed for the first time that I was shaking. It was understandable, I’d gone through a lot tonight, but I couldn’t help being a little embarrassed.

In the front, Trask started talking hurriedly into his phone.

“Meet me at the rendezvous point, as quickly as possible. Yes. A little shaken, it would have been better if one of you had found her, but she seems fine. Wonderful. I’ll call Elise.” He hung up the phone and hit another speed dial.

“Elise. Yes. Rendezvous as soon as you can. See you soon.”

A few minutes later, the car pulled into the deserted parking lot of a closed grocery store. Nobody was there yet. Trask turned around and looked at me.

“I’m glad you’re safe. It’s a couple hours to drive back to Fablehaven. I’m sure you would rather go with somebody else. And actually, I think Warren would kill me if I didn’t let him take you.”

I nodded. The thought of seeing Warren right now gave me a wave of relief. It felt like years since I had seen a familiar, friendly face. And they had thought I was dead! I felt so bad for putting them through that kind of pain.

There was a screeching of tires coming from down the street. I looked out the window of the car to see the Fablehaven truck sliding into the lot. The car slid to a stop in the middle of the lot, and out burst Warren. He started bounding toward the car, and I started to clamber out as quickly as I could.

 

It was like one of those scenes from a movie, with the people running toward each other, only without the weird slowing down of time. I started to stop a few feet before I got to him to avoid a high-speed collision, but Warren slammed into me at a hundred miles an hour. He lifted me into the most bone-crushing hug I had ever experienced. I couldn’t breathe for a minute, but I hardly cared. I just held onto him as much as I could. To prove to him that I was there, and alive, and to prove to myself that he was there and I was safe. After a minute, I noticed he was crying.

“You okay?” I asked. I noticed that I was crying, too.

“I watched you die, kid. The last time I saw your face, it was in the morgue.”

“I’m sorry,” I really did feel awful about that. Warren kissed my forehead.

“Not your fault. Completely my failure. I’m just glad you pulled through.”

I squeezed him harder. He squeezed back. Everything just sort of… fell out of me then. All the time I’d spent, lonely and terrified and fighting for my life. The relief of finally being safe again washed over me. I couldn’t really stop crying.

Eventually I had to push Warren off me because I _really_ needed to breathe. We stared at each other, teary-eyed and grinning. He ruffled my hair, I punched his arm. Without any warning, he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder. He turned to Trask, Dougan, and Elise, who were standing nearby.

“The three of you can ride back together in Trask’s car, I assume. Kendra and I are taking the truck.” He then carried me back to the truck and deposited me onto the seat without setting me down. I shouted some information about the knapsack, which I had left in the sedan, and the others shouted back their goodbyes and said they were glad I was alright.

We drove straight through the night, only stopping once to get gas, caffeine for the driver, and enough snacks to feed a small army. As dawn broke, a snowstorm hit. We had to slow down, but we fought the boredom and the frustration of the delay by blasting the radio and singing Christmas carols till our voices were shot. I didn’t fall asleep until the last hour or so. The sunlight shone through the car windows and warmed the car, and in that hour I slept better than I had in weeks, just for the knowledge that I was safe.

Thank God for Warren. He’d been there with me for me during all of the hardest parts of this insane adventure so far, and I knew there was no way I would be getting to the end of it all without him.


End file.
